


the innate bond of the home of sexuals.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, Childhood Trauma, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Team Voltron Family, Team as Family, Texting, Trans Keith (Voltron), did i really forget this tag? howmst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: In a group of nine space gays, there is a lot of adventure to be had.
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Kudos: 16





	1. gotta be the mullet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidgeonsdonthavegenders: It is VERY woke of you to be a gay man with nonbinary aesthetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so here's my 200th fic ever (which is crazy, absolutely insane) and I had stressed about what to post for it before deciding, after taking up Voltron in our good year 2021, that it will be yet another groupchat fic! 
> 
> I hope you like this!

**a collection of space gays.**

princess: you know my favorite thing about keith?

loverboylance: nothing? 

loverboylance: that's my favorite thing about keith

kogncesphantxm: ooh really clever lance

princess: It's gotta be the mullet

pidgeonsdonthavegenders: It is VERY woke of you to be a gay man with nonbinary aesthetic

kogncesphantxm: thank you I do love to support fellow members of my community 

loverboylance: boring 

loverboylance: why are we complimenting keith? 

* * *

**llura <<< lancey.**

llura: he was sad today you dick 

llura: AND why is your love language roasting each other?

lancey: fear

lancey: trauma response

lancey: at this point pick one

lancey: but

lancey: OH WORM 

lancey: my endgame was sad today?? 

llura: please stop calling keith that, I almost called him that at lunch today

lancey: that's EVERYTHING 

* * *

**a collection of space gays.**

loverboylance: hey uh keith 

kogncesphantxm: yes lance?? 

loverboylance: you're alright

kogncesphantxm: ...

kogncesphantxm: uh, thank you? 

* * *

**llura <<< lancey. **

llura: nice one gayass

lancey: BI ASS

llura: whatevr

* * *

**baby bro <<< shiro. **

baby bro: WAKE UPPPPPPP 

baby bro: [ _pictureofcatincagesnarling_ ]

baby bro: WAKE UPPPPPPP SHIRO 

shiro: I'm awake, I'm awake

shiro: What's up? 

baby bro: LANCE

baby bro: GROUP CHAT

baby bro: READ IT

shiro: One second

shiro: I'm on a date with Matt

baby bro: yeah yeah you're in love and happy and not dead inside

baby bro: get fucked the both of you

shiro: someone's salty

shiro: or quoting vines for fun

baby bro: DID YOU READ IT? 

shiro: Keith, he literally just said you were alright. 

baby bro: LISTEN

baby bro: I've had a very bad day and that RESURRECTED me

shiro: SIGH

baby bro: don't sigh at me

shiro: Gay people really are affection-starved, huh? 

baby bro: thanks its the trauma

shiro: KEITH PLS - 

* * *

**a couple of space gays.**

loverboylance: keef

kogncesphantxm: that is NOT my name

loverboylance: keif

kogncesphantxm: closer

loverboylance: keit

kogncesphantxm: i'll take it

kogncesphantxm: yes? 

loverboylance: you want your playlist in the back while we skype? 

princess: WHILE YOU WHAT??? 

* * *

**lancey <<< llura. **

lancey: while we SKYPE

lancey: stop making it sound like we're gonna FUCK

* * *

**a couple of space gays.**

kogncesphantxm: you have a playlist for me, lance? 

* * *

**lancey <<< llura.**

lancey: WAKE UP BITCH

lancey: DID YOU READ THAT??? 

lancey: OH NO 

lancey: HE KNOWSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

llura: hahaha no he doesn't

llura: trust me you've done gayer shit

* * *

**a couple of space gays.**

loverboylance: yeah 

loverboylance: I mean I have one for all my friends

loverboylance: Hunk's is my favorite

* * *

**hunk <<< lance. **

hunk: uhhhhh

hunk: you don't have a playlist for me?? 

lance: pleaseeeee just lie

lance: be a bro

lance: pleaSE

* * *

**a couple of space gays.**

babybear: yeah

babybear: mine's my favorite too

* * *

**lance <<< hunk. **

lance: I forgot you can't lie

* * *

**a couple of space gays.**

kogncesphantxm: okay lmao

* * *

**operation sheath inside of keith.**

smidgeofpidge: he hit us with that 'lmao' huh? 

hunk: i hate the name of this groupchat

theonewhowill: why? 

hunk: you're actually like in love with keith, right? 

theonewhowill: ...yes 

hunk: okay just making sure otherwise it's weird

theonewhowill: that's fair

theonewhowill: how about? 

**theonewhowill** changed the chat's name to **operation klance.**

 **theonewhowill** changed their user to **LANCE**.

hunk: way better!

LANCE: thank you, honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is keith's username a nod to my s/o, who kins him? yes. am I a lance kinnie who acts like this? perhaps. 
> 
> anyways, feel free to talk to me in the comments, if you'd like!


	2. coffee-drinking gays.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teamdad: Do you all remember Adam? 
> 
> kogncesphantxm: the ex-fiancee, I recall
> 
> loverboylance: ofc you do he's your brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new chapter: jealousy and a bit of adam but also!!! cuddling!!!  
> i hope you like this, anyways!

**a collection of space gays.**

teamdad: Do you all remember Adam? 

kogncesphantxm: the ex-fiancee, I recall

loverboylance: ofc you do he's your brother

owl: y'all, if you will 

owl: also YOUR EX-WHAT??? 

kogncesphantxm: i won't 

kogncesphantxm: damn your guys' communication 

kogncesphantxm: out the park really 

princess: someone's salty today

loverboylance: is it keith? 

babybear: It's usually Keith

kogncesphantxm: Shut it Straight

teamdad: Well, I saw Adam in my local coffeeshop (none of constellation or deer varieties) and he noticed me and may I just say? it was petrifying.

babybear: I'm pan, Keith

kogncesphantxm: oh right

kogncesphantxm: shut it Pan

pidgeonsdonthavegenders: Has less sting to it 

owl: hey so who the fuck is adam??? 

pidgeonsdonthavegenders: starting to think you're scared bigbro

owl: ....mayhaps

teamdad: Not a big deal, I promise. 

teamdad: He and I were engaged but one day, he said he wasn't feeling it anymore. 

teamdad: So we stopped. 

owl: okay 

kogncesphantxm: Im actually starting to worry about this 

princess: feels strained and stressed in here

owl: we're fine

owl: just, um, why are you bringing him up? 

teamdad: I just met him at my local coffeeshop and we caught up a little. 

owl: oh cool! how's he doing? 

teamdad: He was alright! I was just a bit scared. 

owl: oh? 

* * *

kogane <<< pidgeton. 

kogane: GOD, matt's responses are giving ME anxiety 

kogane: have you checked on him? 

pidgeton: nah i was busy with code

pidgeton: lemme check and ill let you know

* * *

gremlin <<< motherfucker. 

gremlin: you alright, bastard? 

motherfucker: you would refer to me as my alignment in a time like this

gremlin: well your alignment is 'bitch' but okay

motherfucker: I'm having a Chrises pidge

motherfucker: Chrises? 

motherfucker: crisis I guess

gremlin: over adam and shiro? 

motherfucker: I just don't get why kashi wouldn't tell me

gremlin: you're cute

gremlin: 'kashi' looking headass

gremlin: but also you know he loves you, right? 

motherfucker: does he?

gremlin: come on now

* * *

kashi <<< matt.

kashi: Hey, I love you.

matt: I love you too

matt: so much

matt: like you're my whole world

kashi: You're worried, aren't you? 

kashi: I love you so much, that will never change and god, I miss you. 

kashi: Come over. 

matt: but keith?

kashi: Not sexually, Matty, just want to hold you. 

matt: oh hell YEAHHHHHH 

matt: but also, is it a strictly Not Sexual thing? 

kashi: Be good. 

matt: or what??? 

matt: side eye emoji

kashi: Did you write out side eye emoji instead of putting them? 

matt: all the cool kids do that come on now???? 

kashi: Matt...please... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this! kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. oh yeah, keith's trans by the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kogncesphantxm: getting myself ramped up
> 
> loverboylance: for why? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this! it's a little late and implies a lot but I hope you like it still!

**a collection of space gays.**

kogncesphantxm: getting myself ramped up

loverboylance: for why? 

kogncesphantxm: watching kaitlin benett videos to get myself ready

pidgeonsdonthavegenders: EWWWWW, Kaitlin Bennett???? 

pidgeonsdonthavegenders: We don't speak its name. 

babybear: Keith??? You alright??? 

kogncesphantxm: going to visit family. have to pretend to not be trans like i am.

kogncesphantxm: thus, kaitlin.

* * *

**operation klance.**

LANCE: ....am i the only one who didn't know keith was trans? 

smidgeofpidge: no no you're not 

smidgeofpidge: but thinking about it, it makes sense

smidgeofpidge: you remember how Stoic Keith cried when i came out to him? 

hunk: it makes sense and we support him no matter what

hunk: RIGHT? 

smidgeofpidge: of course! 

LANCE: Absolutely. 

* * *

**a couple of space gays.**

kogncesphantxm: .... y'all got quiet all of a sudden

* * *

**operation klance.**

smidgeofpidge: yall

LANCE: don't clown him when he cant defend himself

* * *

**a couple of space gays.**

kogncesphantxm: guys??? 

owl: i was riding your big brother whats up?? 

owl: OH SHIT PIDGE IS IN HERE 

owl: DISREGARD THAT LAST MESSAGE

pidgeonsdonthavegenders: i wish i could 

teamdad: PLEASE MATTHEW PLEASE STOP. 

pidgeonsdonthavegenders: oooh you got fullnamed! 

owl: shhhh 

kogncesphantxm: anyways I'm trans, i think i forgot to come out to you guys

pidgeonsdonthavegenders: you did, yes 

owl: I mean I knew

teamdad: As did I. 

loverboylance: I didn't but ill pretend I did

loverboylance: so,,, cool. 

kogncesphantxm: okay 

loverboylance: good luck with family! i love you! 

* * *

**operation klance.**

smidgeofpidge: LANCEEEEEEE AHHHHHHH 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith not being close with a lot of Voltron? Makes me sad but has room for Development. 
> 
> kudos and comments make my world if you want to pop some down there!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
